


Study Break

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book Fetish, Books, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Rough Kissing, Sex, Studying, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: A night off from hunting, Sam, Cas, and Dean spend the night at the bunker. Sam and Castiel try to get some research done, but Dean Winchester has other plans...A love story but mostly smut with little to no plot.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Study Break

“How about a movie? Man Cave Time! Anyone? Can anyone hear me?” 

Dean tries to get Castiel or Sam's attention. Neither Sam or Castiel look up. They are absorbed in their reading and surrounded by piles and stacks of books, which flood the table they're sharing. Sam is searching his lap top and Castiel has one of the books open before him. Dean tries again.

“Come on, it'll be fun. Movie time! Wanna watch something?” No response. Dean is bored. He's sick of working out, which is all he's been doing that morning, switching to watching porn in his bedroom all afternoon....['God I am so fucking horny, right now' he thinks to himself]. He was hoping to use “Movie Night” as an excuse to watch an R or NC17 rated film, excuse himself to use the restroom and get himself off. 

But then Dean watches as Castiel rolls his head back and to the side, attempting to loosen a stiff neck. His body was much more sensitive, lately. While Dean knew he should be taking this as a sign that something was wrong or that he was technically sick for his species, he couldn't help but be grateful for the benefits that came with depleted angel grace. The strain, the sweat, the sounds Castiel made when he...

“Ahem!” Dean hopes his bulge isn't showing. He tries a different tactic, with a change of heart about the movie. 

“Say, did you two hear? My phone was beeping at me all morning. When I checked my messages, they were all from Crowley. Weird considering he's dead, right?” Nothing. Dean palms himself, willing his dick to calm down for just a few minutes more. If he could just get Sammy out of the room...

“And guess what else! Bobby called and said he swore he saw Gabriel grocery shopping in Wisconsin just this morning..” Sam balances his laptop in one hand while reaching for a notebook. Castiel turns a page in his book. Then he puts a hand to his chin...and brushes his lower lip, as if he were about to suck his thumb, his lips parting. Dean's desperate, now....

“The library changed their weekend hours and decided they're gonna close at 5pm instead of 6pm on Saturdays.” Sam jerks his head up in Dean's direction, springing to his feet.

“What?!” He drops his laptop and it lands with a crash at his feet. Sam swears. “Dammit!” Castiel looks up with mild interest. Sam leans down to pick it up and groans, while inspecting it.

“I'll be up all night fixing this. Later!” He grabs the laptop and a beer from the table and makes his way to his bedroom. Castiel returns his focus to his book. Dean eyes him lustfully and moves to be closer to him.

“Whatcha readin'?”

“Mmmm.” Castiel doesn't lift his head from his studies. 

“That good, huh?” Dean smiles.

“Mmmmm.” Castiel starts to chew on his lower lip. Dean licks his lips in response, moving to be behind Castiel. He lovingly places both hands on Cas's shoulders and starts to rub. Cas gasps in surprise. He tenses at first, then begins to swoon. His eyes fluttering shut. “MmmmUnnnh.” Dean could feel himself getting hard again, listening to Castiel moan for him.

“Mmm, Sore Baby. So tense. Been working too hard..” Dean nuzzles the top of Castiel's head, and digs his fingers in deeper, only pulling back when he hears Castiel let out a small, sharp cry. 

Dean pulls at Castiel's trench coat and Cas helps him by leaning forward, arching his lower back. Seeing Castiel submitting to his touch so easily, Dean takes Castiel's chair and throws it back and out of the way. He rips off Castiel's coat and pulls him up by the neck, wrapping his other arm around Cas's waist and locking him in his arms. Castiel gasps and whines. Dean talks dirty in Castiel's ear.

“Poor baby. All hot and bothered. Are you horny, Cas? Do you need to be fucked hard?” Cas starts to hump backwards against Dean's erection, and winces as Dean's grip on him tightens.

“Ye-yes. Yes! Yes Dean. Please, oh please...” Dean whirls Castiel around so they're facing each other and Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Dean's hands lower so they can unbuckle Castiel's belt. Cas bites lovingly at Dean's lower lip and lowers his own hands to unzip Dean's fly. Both of their erections free, they crash their lips together, messily sucking at each other's faces and trying to stick their tongues in each others' throats. Castiel pulls back slightly to whisper to Dean... “Daddy...”

Dean barks and picks Cas up by the waist, lurching forward and laying him on the table. Half of the books that were there fall to the ground and several fall open and lay in a mess underneath and around Castiel's body. Dean climbs on top of him and holds Castiel's arms by either side of his head. He starts to grind against Castiel and Cas mewls, his lips pouting. Dean sucks at Castiel's ear and talks dirty to him.

“You like it, Baby? You want more of Daddy? Who's such a good boy for Daddy? Who's a little fuck-tease?! Mmmmm the sounds you make when I touch you...You're so horny, aren't you Baby?” Castiel ungulates his hips upwards against Dean's cock and continues to whine and coo. Dean grinds against Castiel even harder. He may come without even entering his lover, without either of them stripping off any of their clothes.

“Da...Da....Daddy...Unh” Castiel continues to writhe in ecstasy. Dean places his face right above Castiel's..

“Say it Cas. You know what I need to hear..” Cas opens his eyes to see a forest of green staring back at him. His blue eyes flickering, Castiel's face is completely open and bare...

“Fuck me Daddy....Fuck me Daddy...” Castiel's voice is soft, weak, vulnerable and worshipful..Dean puts a leg up on the table with the other still standing on the floor and starts to hump at record speed. He bites lovingly at Castiel's chin, his lips, his cheekbones, creating small bruises as he fucks his lover senseless..

“Daddy's coming for you angel..Daddy loves you Castiel..” And he never even entered Castiel..never got a chance to..."Oh FUCK! FUCK!!!!" Both Dean and Castiel's cocks wrestle with each other. They're both so very close....

“I love you Dean...” there are tears in Castiel's eyes. The brightest shade of blue and only for Dean Winchester. Dean roars out and Castiel licks Dean's lip like a precious kitten, as they come together, dirtying each other's clothing. Dean collapses on top of Castiel and Castiel continues to lick and kiss him all over his face. Dean angles his head sideways and sticks his tongue in Castiel's mouth....and both are rock hard, again. Castiel's eyes fly open and Dean growls at him.

“Naughty. Didn't even give me a minute to catch my breath.” He holds down Castiel's arms once more and Castiel smiles wickedly back at him. 

“Gonna have to punish you, angel.” Dean presses himself against Castiel again and Castiel coos.. At that same moment Sam re-enters the library of the bunker, with his lap top. He makes his way over to the table that Castiel and Dean are lying on top of.

“Hey Guys, it really wasn't as bad as I thou...” Sam looks up to see Dean humping Castiel on top of the book he was reading only an hour ago. He drops the laptop and it crashes to the floor.

“Dammit!” Sam starts to curse. Neither Dean or Castiel look up.

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
